Biker Girl
by zoidschick
Summary: What do you do if everyone you know hates you for no reason? Talia thinks her life cannot get any better, her family have disowned her, she can’t get a job, and her so called friends have turned on her, then she meets someone who changes her life, but are
1. Unexpected meetings

What do you do if everyone you know hates you for no reason? Talia thinks her life cannot get any better, her family have disowned her, she can't get a job, and her so called friends have turned on her, then she meets someone who changes her life, but are they what they seem?

As the rain poured into the streets, a lone figure walked silently, her head hung low with despair and anguish caused by what had recently happened to her. She'd lost her Saturday job, her parents had thrown her out and her so called friends hated her, Talia was at her wits end, she'd been on the streets for a week now, and no one had even considered doing anything to help her. Domino was desolate when it rained at night, not a soul would ever be seen out, except for Talia. Soon her tears were mixing with the rainwater on her face. A car sped past, the resulting splash soaked her to the skin, she just stared after it, knowing that whatever she did they would never come back except to taunt her. She walked to the park, at least she could shelter there, as long as no one else was, but in this weather, it was unlikely.

The rain was subsiding now, the water dripped off the leaves of the trees and into muddy puddles amongst the flowers and shrubs. Domino park had a small play area, amongst the swings and slide was a small play house, which was where Talia often spent the night, her wet clothes were cold and uncomfortable, and the orange glow from the street lights was keeping her awake, she didn't feel like staying here, but she had nowhere else to go.

The neon lights of Domino Town centre reflected in the puddles which twisted them into beautiful patterns and shapes, but Talia could not appreciate the beauty, she was currently sitting in an empty bus stop, the next bus wasn't due for another hour or two, so she could stay there for a while. Her long pale green hair was dripping into her face and onto her clothes. Her green eyes reflected the light from the shop windows, but they showed no life or emotion bar sadness and fear.

"You know it's not really safe for someone like you to be out here on your own." said someone behind her, it was a man, he looked to be a couple of years older than her, he had grey eyes and red hair, which was just above chin length, he was by a motorbike which appeared to be his.

"It's not safe for me wherever I go." she replied, her voice showed no signs of emotion at all.

"Why not?" he asked, he sounded concerned, but Talia wasn't convinced, too many people had betrayed her and because of that she had lost faith in humanity.

"Everyone hates me, even before they know me, I'm always having to watch my back, in case they take it out on me." she said, this time her voice showed the pain she was going through, "It just happened, one minute I had friends, the next I was running for my life."

"I don't get why people are like that." he said "They spread hate and violence around the world, yet they punish those who try to spread peace."

"Why do you think that, not everyone does that." she asked him

"They're the ones who get hurt, others stop them, so they become like the rest in the end, they don't know any other way." he said, Talia could hear the anger in his voice.

"It doesn't have to be like that, all they need to do is understand, there was a time when people didn't spread hate but that time is long gone." she said sadly, she was surprised that he felt this way, usually, most people glorified violence, or used it on her, she felt herself wondering who he was, it was the first time anyone had been nice to her in a while.

"What's your name?" he asked her

"Talia, just Talia, you?"

"Alistair."


	2. The Warehouse

Authors note: I'm glad people enjoy this one, so I'm gonna keep them coming. R&R please.

A car sped past, even though the rain had stopped the resulting wave crashed over them both.

"That's the second time that's happened to me tonight." Talia said bitterly

"Do you know who was in the car?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, I can't do anything about it." she replied

"I need to dry off, do you want to come to my place to dry off as well, it isn't far." he asked her

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing really, you don't stand a chance of staying dry out here."

"Thanks, you know you're the first person who's been nice to me for ages." she said

"Oh, we've got to go quite a way, so hop on." He said pointing to the bike, Talia climbed on behind him and held on to his waist, her rucksack on her back felt oddly heavy.

As they rode through the streets people were starting to appear and start going about their day oblivious to the two people riding past them.

When they got to Alistair's place Talia though it looked very run down, but she knew not to judge a book by its cover. It was basically an old warehouse, which had definitely seen better days. There were signs that some work had been done on the inside though.

"It does look better on the inside, I keep it looking this way on the outside so it blends in and doesn't draw any attention. Come on in, it looks like it's going to rain again." He said, sure enough as they reached the door large drops were starting to hit the ground. He opened a large door by a smaller door, then he pushed the motorcycle in and beckoned Talia inside.

"I renovated the inside so I could live here, most of the lower level is storage, I live on the next floor up, come on up, it's not much, but it's something." He said pointing to some stairs set into the wall, they were sturdy enough.

When they got into the main living area, Talia understood what he had meant, it was three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom and open plan kitchen/living area. Everything was basic, a plain, old sofa bed rested against the wall opposite them, the kitchen cupboards were a dull grey, a coffee table was home to a few books and magazines, and the lights were just bulbs hanging from the ceiling, apart from that it was tidy, she spotted a book shelf, which housed more books.

"The bathroom's there." He said pointing to the door on their right, do you have any towels?"

"Yeah, I keep all my stuff in here," she said holding up her rucksack, "it's waterproof for obvious reasons, I've got some spare clothes as well." She said, she went into the bathroom and shut the door, she didn't lock it because it didn't have a lock. The bathroom was far more modern though: everything was clean and white, the cabinet did have a lock, though basic painkillers, plasters and antiseptic cream were on the shelf by the mirror. She placed her bag on the floor and opened it, she took out a towel and dried her hair as best she could, then she stripped down and dried her body. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she pulled a pair of socks on and looked for somewhere to put her wet clothes.

"Do you have anything to change into?" came Alistair's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I keep those in my bag as well."

"Hang you wet stuff on the heater, it'll dry them off."

She spotted the heater at once, and hung her clothes on it, she opened the door and stepped out, Alistair was already changed, but he seemed different, but she wasn't sure how.


	3. Tears and trouble

Authors note: sorry it took so long, been having trouble think how to continue, but it's sorted. Please R&R

"Thanks." she said avoiding his gaze, "I'm not sure what else to say."

"It's nothing, you sure you're alright?" he replied

"I've not been sure of that for a long time." she replied she felt as if she was going to cry but did not understand the cause; it had been a while since she had felt this sad. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked her. Another tear fell and then another, Talia was trying not to cry, but it effect she was just making it worse. "It's everything, I've been alone for so long, I pushed it to one side, now it's all coming out, I don't understand it, I've never understood, why it was me." she sobbed, he moved so they were standing inches apart and pulled her against him, so her head was lying on his chest. "Hey, it's ok." he said, unsure of what to do, he gently pulled her to the couch and sat her on it, before sitting beside her. He wrapped his arms around her unable to think of something to say, he realised she was exhausted, probably been up all night, after a few minutes her sobs began to die down, the exhaustion was claiming her and she fell asleep in his arms.

On the other side of Domino, in an abandoned warehouse, two other men had just arrived on motorcycles.

"So what is this about?" asked one

"We've got a problem." replied the other, he pulled a picture of a girl out of his jacket, her long pale green hair reflected the sun in the photo, yet her green eyes told of pain and suffering. "Boss says we need to get rid of her, some kind of prophecy."

"Right so how do we do it, you know where she is right now, don't you?" the first one replied, he was shorter than he other one and had brown hair.

"Yes, and that's the problem."


	4. Kisses

Authors note: here's the next chapter, it caused me to have a think and change the rating a bit, otherwise I'd probably get into trouble. So I hope you enjoy, please review.

Talia woke up a few hours later, she could feel Alistair's arm round her shoulders and her head was on his chest. She'd needed to let it all out, and she did feel better, "Thanks." she said

"For what?" he asked

"For listening." she replied

It felt nice, with him holding her the way he was. A strand of hair fell over her eyes and he brushed it aside.

Alistair could hear a voice inside his head and it was getting on his nerves.

"_You like her, don't you?"_

"Shut up."

"_Just admit it and kiss her, bet she won't say no."_

"And what would you know?"

"_Just do it, I'll shut up about it."_

"I don't believe you, but here goes." he tilted her head back and brushed his lips against hers, their eyes met before he kissed her again, this time her pressed his lips onto hers firmly. He pulled her body round so it was level with his, and pulled her right against him. Talia wrapped her arms round his neck kissing him in return, she cold feel his hands exploring her body through the fabric of her clothes.

He moved his hands up her body and tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, then he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He used one hand to hold her head and the other slipped round her waist. He wanted more than a kiss, but he was afraid of Talia saying no.

He broke away from the kiss after a few minutes, and moved his head down. Then he started kissing her neck softly, barely touching her skin with his lips. He heard her moan quietly as he moved a little lower down her neck.

Talia wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but it felt good, she let out a little moan, and her breathing was getting heavier, she didn't want it to stop, even as she felt his hand slide under her top.

In the warehouse on the other side of Domino, the two men were trying to figure out what to do.

"Look Valon, we can't do this our normal way, he's not an idiot he'd guess it was us."

"Ok Raphael, can you think of anything, cause I think Alistair is going to be quite protective of her, so we need to get them apart for a bit."


	5. Going overboard

Alistair picked up the phone quickly; he already knew who it was.

"Yeah, what's happening Valon?" he asked

"Someone is starting to get on our nerves, and since dealing with them would involve a visit to Kaiba Corp, we thought you'd be interested." Valon replied.

Alistair looked at Talia's sleeping form then shook his head; he needed to do this, for Mikey. "Ok, any particular time?"

"This he'll be most vulnerable in two hours time, so go for him then."

"Ok, I'll just get going; it'll take me an hour just to get there, any more info?"

"No, that's all we've got. Show no mercy."

"You think I'm going soft?" he replied to Valon's last comment before hanging up.

He went to his room and got changed into some fresh clothes, then took his duel disk and deck from their home under his bed. Once ready he went to wake Talia up.

"Hey, I need to go and sort something out for a friend, I'll be back in few hours." He said once she was sitting up.

"Ok," Talia was still tired and her body ached, then again, sleeping on a sofa was probably the cause.

"Here's a key if you want to go out." He said handing her the only other key to the flat.

"Thanks," she leaned back on the sofa, "You be careful." She smiled as he went to the door. He turned round to face her, "I will." He replied before leaving the flat and going down to the garage for his bike.

Talia went to one of the windows and watched him ride off to where ever he was going.

She went to her bag and pulled out her purse, she still had some money left, but she was not sure how long it would last. And what about Alistair, he was nice to her, but could she really stay here, it was nice of him to let her, but something was not right, but she could not think what.

"I'm just being paranoid." She muttered to herself.

She heard a knock at the door downstairs, "Ok, I might as well answer and see who it is." She said heading down the stairs.

She heard someone call out, "Alistair, are you there?"

'So they know him, I'll just tell them he's out." She thought as she unlocked the door.

"Uh, is Alistair in." it was two men, both looked like bikers, one had blonde hair and one had brown hair.

"You just missed him, was it important?" she asked

"Not really." said the shorter of the two pulling something out of his pocket. "Can you give him this though." He said handing her a small canister of liquid. There was a tiny control panel on the top with a single red light, which was off.

"Ok, I will." They turned to go so Talia shut the door.

Raphael pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, the light on the canister came on and it released a colourless gas. It knocked Talia out before she had a chance to lock the door. She fell to the floor and dropped the canister, which was now empty.

Valon and Raphael waited a few minutes before putting on gas masks and opening the door. They let the sleeping gas escape from the hall before going inside and picking Talia up. She was very light and easy to carry to the waiting van. They then went back to the building to pick up the canister and all of Talia's things. They wanted to make it seem she had just left. Valon took the key from Talia's hand and locked the door as they left. The van drove to the port, where Talia was carried to a small speed boat, when they had transferred what they needed to the boat. Raphael and Valon tied her up and blindfolded her.

"What if she wakes up?" Valon asked

"Does it matter; she'll meet the same end no matter what."

"Ok."

They piloted the boat out into open water; they made sure no one was around fishing or diving.

"Ok, here'll do." Raphael said, picking Talia up, "Hope you like swimming with the fish." He added before dropping her over the side into the sea.

Authors note – I'm back; I've just had loads of school work etc so no writing time. And this is not the end, there is plenty more to come.


End file.
